


【翻译/Translation 】breathe out like you want to live

by Elleeeeee



Series: 【翻译】the hand beneath your head [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall(2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Translation, bond's side of the story, day 82930483204: still have not watched skyfall, i wish this had more angst though, or something along those lines, so yeah part two, something??, the in-between part of hurt/comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleeeeee/pseuds/Elleeeeee
Summary: “你们还对他做了什么？”Bond问道，他的态度堪称随和，刀子捅进第一个人的大腿狠狠翻搅，直直刮过他的腿骨。“我见过那种伤口，所以不要妄想能在我面前隐瞒。”“我没有——”那个男人喘着气，发出恐惧高昂的尖叫，Bond甩了他一巴掌让他安静下来。“不要狡辩，回答我的问题。”
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: 【翻译】the hand beneath your head [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033680
Kudos: 4





	【翻译/Translation 】breathe out like you want to live

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [breathe out like you want to live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/569118) by [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights). 



通知Bond的电话直到12个小时之后才姗姗来迟。  
“我们有理由相信Q昨晚被绑架了，”电话另一端，Bond从没听过的某个声音说道，Bond敏锐地注意到对方微小的颤音，及时刹住了脑子里由此蔓延开的种种猜想。“007，我们需要你去——”  
剩下的部分无非就是上级的种种要求，这东西不听也罢，Bond直接挂断了电话。手机还握在手中，他坐在床边，陷入思考。  
绑架。在阳光晴朗的周二清晨9点半，这个词可真是太煞风景了。  
所以这是一场秘密救援行动，对象也并非外勤特工。要知道，手脚只有在身上的时候才有用。只要有必要，MI6可不会为直接放弃一个雇员良心不安。Bond自己也深谙此道，甚至以此作为求生和完成任务的手段，否则他本应该更有底气对MI6的可能作为感到愤怒。或许如此，但此刻比起愤怒，他只觉得心口的重量更让人无法忍受，而他感受不到心脏的存在和跳动。绑架。Bond站起身，攥在手里的手机突然沉重得像一头大象。  
在MI6，绑架就是死亡概率极大的代名词，还像某些小商家一样附带着毫无诚意的赠品——对不起，我们不小心让你家破人亡了——  
它就是恐怖与丑陋的化身。  
———————————————————————  
发来的情况报告相当简洁，恐怕是因为他们实在也没多少可讲。监控只拍到了一个穿风衣戴兜帽的男子和一辆飞速驶离的黑色沃克斯豪尔，厚重的雨幕模糊了车牌，无法提取任何可识别信息。这段录像堪称毫无用处，但Bond却紧盯着屏幕，一遍又一遍把进度条拉回到开头。Q在风雨中疾行，肩膀都湿透了。突然，车门打开，Q猝不及防被吞进车里，他奋力挣扎。车迅速离开了，街道重归寂静。  
“我们已经检查了这片区域所有的摄像头，寻找和录像中外形相符的车辆。”Bond身后的某人说道，从他的安全级别来看，多半是Q的下属。Bond心底升起一股毫无理由的厌恶，而他对此没有丝毫愧疚。“苏格兰场查获了两辆沃克斯豪尔，司机都被杀害，我们可以从这里着手调查。”  
“死法相似？”  
“头部处决式枪杀，没有找到凶器。”  
不准对我的下属趾高气扬，想都不要想。Bond的耳朵捕捉到那个下属对他的敬称的时候，他仿佛能听见Q的嘶声威胁。Q的声音清晰，如同每一次任务中耳机那端一样，一字一句，抑扬顿挫，好似来自真实的世界。  
“那要是我就有趾高气扬的权利呢？”  
Q不说话了。Bond知道是因为自己不太确定Q、真正的Q会回敬些什么。或许会是一句干巴巴的嘲讽，针对他的海军背景的，听起来真的有点粗鲁。或许会像被踩到尾巴的猫，跳起来气冲冲地提醒他谁才是特工们源源不断的装备来源，Bond是托了谁的福才没有被一枪爆头躺进盖着国旗的棺材里，在这个意义上所有Q支部的员工都他妈的有尽情使唤Bond的权利，谢谢您嘞。  
Q可能的回应有成千上百种，Bond控制不住地想起Q每次说话的时候不安绞紧的手指，每一个得意的笑容，每一次无言的挑眉。现在他脑子里Q不再是一个声音了，而是记忆中的点点滴滴。  
下一个瞬间，Bond意识到并非如此，Q不只是耳机另一边的声音，也不只是他脑子里放映的记忆。他认识的Q是一具手指纤长灵巧的温软身体，是眼中闪烁着智慧的未解之谜；Q的话语犀利，Q的微笑柔和，像是暗黑无际的地底世界里透下的一线阳光。  
“007，你理解我们的救援行动步骤了吗？”有人发问，Bond下意识回答“是的”，但他可还有一句话没说——我他妈的根本不会理你们的指手画脚。  
Bond会带着活生生的Q回家，那些掳走他的人统统只有死路一条，否则他就再也不会踏进MI6一步。  
—————————————  
法国信息系统安全局（ANSSI）经过三天的讨价还价后才联系MI6，同意共享信息。关乎人命的时间在国际扯皮间一分一秒地流逝，Bond的耐心已经接近告罄。  
“我们已经掌握了一些信息，你们大概会感兴趣的。”对方的代表，一个高大壮硕、眼神如同猎犬的男人说道。Bond的身体瞬间绷紧，十秒之间，坐在M办公室里的靠背椅上突然变得如坐针毡。M几乎答应了ANSSI全部的漫天要价才换来情报，对方却还像挤牙膏一样吞吞吐吐。已经三天了，他们就像无头苍蝇找不着方向，政府部门间为了所谓合适的价码争吵不休。他浪费了该死的三天。  
“别废话，Destin。”M长叹一口气，他隔着桌子都能感受到Bond凝结成实体的怨怒。  
Destin清清嗓子，终于开了尊口。  
————————————————————————  
两天前，他们接到消息，有一架从尚贝里起飞的私人飞机到达美国南部。那里的人全都是大嘴巴，什么事都是街头巷尾的谈资，MI6雇佣了专门人员进行监听。  
他们找到了机场的监控录像，Bond翻来覆去看了太多遍，已经能记住每一个细节，影像循环播放，像一部剪辑糟糕的电影。  
（车停在停机坪边，两个男人下车，拖着某个人走向一旁的飞机。那个人几乎没有挣扎的痕迹，但他的身体不自然地移动着，甚至要别人架着他才能勉强登机。  
暂停。  
重新播放：  
车停在停机坪边，两个男人下车，架着Q登上了一旁的飞机。Q没有试图挣扎，因为他清楚自己无处可逃也无能为力，所以他选择了顺从，安静得像在梦中行走。第四节台阶上Q踩空了，脚步踉跄，身边的男人抬手就是一记耳光。他们拖着Q进了飞机，Q的双腿拽在他身后，在台阶上颠簸，那一定很痛。）  
他的飞机还有一个小时起飞，Bond抓起所有打印出来的截图，全部丢进碎纸机里。他推门离开，空荡荡的房间里徒留机器继续放映，发出嗡嗡的声响。  
————————————————————————  
有Felix在内部运作，CIA明显比ANSSI更乐于合作。  
“丢了什么东西吗？”Felix和当年在玻利维亚相遇时别无二致，Bond乐见如此，他利落地坐到另一位特工身旁的座位。  
“更准确点说，是一个人。”  
“让我大胆来猜猜，肯定是个很重要的人，否则MI6可不会叫最宝贝的007特工来找他。”  
这几天来的第一次，Bond允许自己露出短暂的微笑，虽然说出这话的人没有任何开玩笑的意思。  
“正是如此。”  
Felix露出了然的神情，他偏头和Bond眼神交汇，Bond凝视着他，带着近乎冷酷的坚定。这的确是事实，从很久很久以前就是，虽然Bond并不想在上个周二那样的情境下才恍然大悟这一点，  
“眼睛看路，Leiter。”Bond拍拍他的肩膀，轻声说道。Felix捏着方向盘，顺滑地汇入清晨的车流。  
—————————————————————————————  
天光大亮之时，MI6给Bond发来新的文件，是关于疑似和Q一起失踪的一个人，Sanders，今年47岁，是Q支部的一名程序员。  
Bond之前从没见过这个人，从他的安全级别判断，他根本不可能接触到任何核心信息，但是那群人照样抓了他，多半是用作刺激Q的筹码。Bond自己都在任务里拿枪顶过不知道多少目标的儿女、配偶或是挚友的脑袋，他对这种伎俩一清二楚。  
“该死的。”Bond把Sanders的资料盖在Q的上面交给Felix，Felix看完心烦意乱地咒骂。“MI6连自己的人都看不好？”  
Bond懒得反驳他，说实在话，他对此同意得不能再同意了。  
——————————————————————————  
他们花了好几天追踪那伙人的路线，Felix被淹没在来源于各州各区的电话声中，Bond沉默着站在阴影里，烦躁日益增长。无功而返的每一天，他都被毫不留情地提醒着美国的国土到底大到有多没必要的程度，Bond诅咒他踏上的每一片土地，诅咒让他空手而归的每一座城市。  
“我们会找到他的。”Felix坚定地告诉他。他已经记不起这是什么时候的对话，也许是他们分头去芝加哥和亚特兰大的那次，不幸的是那次他们都碰了一鼻子灰。又或许是在Bond躺在酒店的床上连续几天一夜无眠的时候。“我们精于此道，相信我。”  
Bond知道Felix 是多么出类拔萃的探员，可现在一周接近末尾，他们连半点Q的蛛丝马迹都没抓到，前路究竟在何方？  
————————————————————————  
ANSSI顺着尚贝里的录像找到了那辆车，毫不意外地发现了司机的尸体。但可喜可贺的是这次犯人们终于出了纰漏——ANSSI在司机的裤子左口袋里找到了一张皱巴巴的餐馆收据，付账用的是可追踪的借记卡。  
“你最好能确保把他们中的一个活着带回来，否则我们做的一切就都该死的白费了。”M在来自伦敦的视频连线中说道，Bond正在搜寻新信息，他自己做这件事的次数屈指可数。“我只能再给你一周时间，多一秒都不行。MI6在斯洛伐克有新发现需要跟进，你必须去那里执行任务，而不是待在美国四处狂奔、浪费时间，反正不管怎么样，Q支部还是能够正常运转提供后援。”  
Bond紧紧抿着嘴唇，一言不发地挂掉了通讯。  
他们已经超时了，离MI6的标准救援用时已经过了两天，但只要Bond没有亲眼看到、亲手抱起Q的尸体，万事万物都别想阻挡他继续追寻的脚步。  
——————————————————————————————  
行动的第十二天，Bond看见Q坐在桌子对面。时间是凌晨四点，他不知道自己在哪，看起来像他寻找清单上剩下的每一个城市。  
Q的额头上有一个黑洞洞的弹孔。  
“请别介意我这副样子，”Q说着，狰狞的血液在他苍白的脸上蔓延。Bond眼睁睁看着他伸出手指，用伤口的血濡湿指尖，在桌子上缓慢地反向书写，好让Bond能从他的角度看清每一个字。血拼成几个猩红的大字——我受够了等待。  
“我还没有放弃，”Bond只能说出这几个字，血滴开始滑落，笔划被畸形地拉长、扭曲，像个恐怖的图腾。“我还在找你，请再给我一点时间。”  
鉴于他已经有接近57个小时未曾入眠，Bond清楚地知道这只不过是他的幻觉，或者——如果他仍被上天眷顾——只是一个虚假的噩梦，但这份确信无法消弭这过于真实的情景。自从出现以后，Q一直没有眨过眼，镜片之后，他的眼睛明亮得不可思议。  
“时间。”Q恼怒地叹气，满怀愤慨搓着他染血的指尖。他的镜片上也突然出现了血迹，Bond之前根本没有发现。淤青在他苍白的脸上渐渐显现，Q的身体开始腐烂，被深沉的黑暗吞没。“每个人都祈求能有更多的时间。”话音还未落，Q的身影只剩下一个小小的微笑，在梦境中消隐、凋零。  
——————————————————————  
Bond在文件堆里骤然惊醒，头痛欲裂，趴在桌上睡的那几个小时让他腰酸背痛。  
“有线索了，我们十点出发，”Felix把一瓶冰咖啡塞进他手里，顺滑冰冷的金属接触皮肤，冰得他一个激灵，但恰好能让他彻底清醒起来。“飞去新奥尔良。我们设法得到了一个名字，做了些进一步调查，这一次，我们很可能真的能找到你的‘Q们’。”  
——————————————————————————  
路易斯安那州，韦斯特维戈。  
人口不足1万五千人，遍布沼泽与湿地的城市。Felix已经开了窗，但黏糊糊的热气还是让Bond的衣服都湿透了。现场发来的最新报告显示，那栋运河旁边的小屋子里至少有三、四个人，后援在附近随时待命。  
“你觉得这一次我们找对地方了吗？”  
Felix在合适的距离停车，他们潜行接近潺潺的水声，夏日的蚊蝇在耳边噪声嗡嗡。烈日当空，Bond的神色在阴影中晦暗不明，但Felix从他的声音中听出了微小的希冀。  
“结果会证明一切。”  
——————————————————————  
Bond找到他的时候，Q蜷缩在屋子的一角，紧紧倚着墙，除了一条脏污肥大、松松垮垮的灰裤子之外全身赤裸。  
“Q，”Bond跪地，伏在他耳边呼唤。没了眼镜，Q看上去比Bond记忆里还年轻几分。“Q。”  
他在特工生涯中目睹过远比这悲惨得多的场景，但眼前这一幕仍然激起了他内心的怒火。Q的胸膛上淤青纵横交错，割痕杂乱交织，一道横跨了整个躯干的巨大刀口还缓慢地渗着血。  
“是Jeremy。”Q迷迷糊糊地低语，随即绷紧身子，好像害怕着下一秒就要降临的拳打脚踢，Bond心底泛起一阵寒意。“是Jeremy，操你他妈的混蛋。”  
Bond的手不受控制地伸向Q的脸颊，天啊，手掌之下的皮肤滚烫得要烧起来。Q颤抖着，眼球不安地乱转。  
“Q，”Bond放轻声音再次呼唤道，“拜托，Q，你能行行好睁开眼看我，好让我知道你没死吗？”  
很显然，Q在濒死状态下比平时要听话得多，Q睁开双眼，看上去仍然迷茫着，但还是努力向Bond声音的方向转头。Q颤颤巍巍地抬起手，Bond有些小惊讶——这种时候Q竟然还保持着掐他喉咙的本能，虽然他的手虚弱得根本提不起力。  
“抱歉我来迟了一点。”Bond努力挤出一句话。  
“操你的。”Q发出刺耳的咒骂，他还在呼吸、只要他还在呼吸——这比一切都要重要，压在Bond胸口的大石终于碎裂开来。那只手无力垂下的瞬间，Bond发誓他的心停跳了一拍。  
————————————————————  
数不胜数的割伤、钝器击打的外伤的严重感染造就了Q几天来的高烧，Bond想抱着Q离开这噩梦般的小屋，手怎么也避不开狰狞的伤口。Q发出轻微的呻吟，偶尔睁开眼，不同于Bond熟悉的精于筹谋的智慧眼神，Q的眼睛像裹着一层浓雾，透着镇静剂带来的迷茫无措。  
“我找到你了。”Bond试着安抚他，但Q还是在他的怀里微弱地挣动，很快就因为自身的虚弱又一次陷入昏睡。  
“只要我们能及时让他退烧，他就会没事的。” Bond抱着Q走出来的时候，Felix队里的医生对他说道。他不得不把Q的身体交给医护人员，心底涌起一股无法名状的狂热冲动，混杂着不情愿、不信任与担忧，还有像刺入掌心的烟头一样燃烧着的愤怒。如果“没事”在字典里的定义是“几乎数不过来的骨折和骇人的累累伤痕”，哦那当然了，Q当然会没事。  
Felix的手摁在他的肩上，温和地把他拉到一边，这才让Bond咽下准备朝无辜的医生发泄的怒火，只留下一句：“照顾好他。”  
————————————————————————————  
“所以我猜我们成功了，”Felix最终说道。他们站在一边，旁观CIA的侦察员对这个屋子进行地毯式搜查。“而且还很及时，不然那个叫Q的孩子可撑不了多久了。”他停顿了一会，眯起眼睛抬头看天，估算着白天还有多长，得到了一个不错的数字。“我觉得，你接下来应该有的忙了？”  
“CIA的调查结束了吗？” Bond用发问来代替回答，竭力控制着自己不要把眼睛黏在载着Q去附近高级医院的救护车上。费用由CIA先行垫付，之后他们会再通知MI6，让他们派一个西装革履的会计师漂洋过海来解决山一样高的医院账单。  
Felix耸耸肩，瞥了一眼手机，把车钥匙丢给Bond。“本部发来消息，说抓住了主犯，所以我非常认同剩下这几个——”Felix刻意停顿，眼神充满深意地瞟过被捆着手脚跪在土里的三个男人，“——估计吐不出什么有用的信息。毕竟他们只是小喽啰而已，没人会在意的，没有人。”  
Bond露出阴冷而满足的微笑，收起钥匙。“万分感激。”  
“感谢就不必说了。记得明天下午之前把我的车还回来。最重要的只有一点，千万别让我的车沾到血迹。”  
————————————————————  
天色渐暗，其他人都离开了，只剩下Bond和三个跪在地上的囚犯。  
“我们有基本人权，你不能这么对我。”Bond走近时，他们中的一个抗议道。  
“你无权这么对我。”他重复道，嗓子沙哑。  
“你也无权把一块烧红的烙铁摁在别人的背上，但你还是做了，不是吗？！”Bond怒喝，三个人瞬间噤声。CIA把这屋子翻了个底朝天，成箱成箱的血污采集证据被装进运输车的后备箱，还有烙铁、镜片碎裂的眼镜、用过的注射器和边缘还沾着血的小刀。  
Bond狠狠把其中一把掷到地上，刀锋划过锐利的直线钉进地面，距离离他最近的男人只有不到25厘米，刀柄还在空气中微微震颤。  
“操他妈的，”他们中的一个大喊，声音单薄又恐慌。“听着，你就直说你想要什么，兄弟们什么都听你的。” “对、对，要钱还是其他东西都可以，大哥你别这样，我们……”  
“闭嘴。”  
三个人又陷入沉默，但持续得并不长久。  
——————————————————————  
他们跪在沼泽边的堤坝上，Bond命令他们一个一个复述对Q和Sanders施加的折磨。  
“你们还对他做了什么？”Bond问道，他的态度堪称随和，刀子捅进第一个人的大腿狠狠翻搅，直直刮过他的腿骨。“我见过那种伤口，所以不要妄想能在我面前隐瞒。”  
“我没有——”那个男人喘着气，发出恐惧高昂的尖叫，Bond甩了他一巴掌让他安静下来。  
“不要狡辩，回答我的问题。”  
所以一个接一个的，他们告诉Bond发生的一切。残酷的烧伤，被枪决的Sanders，他们弃尸的浅坟。从老大的实验室拿来的廉价海洛因，他们将它稀释，以便在Q没用处的时候让Q保持安静。  
“一天注射几次？”  
“三、三次，平均来算。”  
Bond冷酷地把刀子捅进他另一边的腿关节。  
——————————————————————  
第一个提起强奸的人，Bond毫不留情地开枪洞穿了他的喉咙，把尸体踹下河的时候，弹孔的血还在汩汩流出。Bond依稀记得Felix提过这里的沼泽里有短吻鳄，但这时候他才发现，Felix居然不是开玩笑。那个人的尸体在沼泽中飘了一会，鳄鱼们汇集而来开始它们的盛宴。  
Bond强迫剩下的两个人见证了鳄鱼进食的全程，终于，水面之上除了缓慢消失的血色再无其他，Bond转过身来面对着他们。  
“老天，求你了，求你不要，求……”其中一个人乞求道，他的手指血肉模糊，涕泪横流的样子丑陋得叫人作呕。另一个人在地上缩成一团，眼睛惊恐地瞪大，大腿上有一道深可见骨的裂口不断出血。  
“求我什么？”Bond问到，声音前所未有的冷酷而坚定。“求我不要伤害你？求我不要杀了你？这倒是勇气可嘉，虽然你的请求是如此的愚蠢，如此的荒谬可笑，特别是在这种时候。”  
太阳快要落山了，Bond知道必须尽快结束这一切。那柄瓦尔特，他亲密的伙伴，仍握在他的掌间，可是用它来作为结束简直是暴殄天物。但紧接着，他又想起了Felix的叮嘱，不能把座垫弄脏。用刀似乎容易沾染上太多血迹，所以还是瓦尔特更合适一些。他满意地做出了决定，觉得Q也会对此深表赞同。  
——————————————————————————————  
子弹的动能把两具躯体都推下了河，整个过程轻松又整洁。Bond恰好能在晚高峰之后赶回市区。  
“你回来得还挺早，”Bond交还座驾的时候，Felix看上去有些惊讶，但也没有不高兴。车内外都是焕然一新、完美无瑕，当然，Bond没有告诉Felix他刚刚先花钱去洗了车才回来归还。“顺便一提，你的Q状态还不错。他现在还在昏迷，但是没有生命危险。”  
“很好。”Bond说道。他进了浴室，站在花洒下方，奔涌的水流洗去他身上的血污，沉静他心底的燥热。两周以来，他头一次放松精神，拥有超过3个小时的睡眠时间，也是头一次，他不需要被恐慌和焦躁从梦境中惊醒，当他再一次睁开眼，Q将不再是记忆的碎片，不再是噩梦的虚影，而是活生生的、呼吸着的、温暖的躯体。


End file.
